


Three's A Crowd

by Ayanna_Wild



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Awkwardness, Fluff, Jealousy, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayanna_Wild/pseuds/Ayanna_Wild
Summary: Two's a party, three's a crowd, and you felt the most out of place on a case you clearly weren't welcome on. But Lucifer, being Lucifer meant he got his way, even if it didn't work well for the people around him.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Reader, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 185





	Three's A Crowd

You'd felt her stares all day, burning holes in the back of your skull when you weren't looking. Anyone could plainly see that you weren't wanted there, and honestly you didn't want to be there.

But Lucifer insisted.

You never could say no to the persuasive devil. However, standing by the yellow police tape, clearly not welcome here, you wished you had.

"What do you think my dear?"

You blinked a few times, pulled from your thoughts by the sound of Lucifer's voice. He'd asked you a question you hadn't heard, probably about the crime scene. Chloe looked at you with a passive expression, and you gave her an uncomfortable smile.

"I think it would have been better if I stayed home." You muttered.

Lucifer frowned, and Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"Nonsense, the Detective doesn't mind, do you Detective?"

Lucifer looked at Chloe expectantly, and she pressed her lips together in a thin line before sighing.

"Civilians aren't supposed to be at crime scenes." She pointed out.

Her gaze lingered on you a little longer than necessary. Her tone seemed clipped, only reinforcing your suspicion that she didn't want you here.

"Perhaps Y/N could be an honorary consultant, just for today?" Lucifer suggested.

You jumped in before Chloe could say anything more, hoping to stop the situation from growing even more awkward.

"I can just meet you back at the precinct."

You were itching to leave, and jumped at the first excuse to do so. Lucifer caught your arm as you tried to scurry away.

"We I suppose if I can't convince you to stay then at least take the Corvette."

You tried to protest, as he all but shoved the keys into your hands.

"I insist, I simply won't have you taking a taxi." Lucifer said sternly.

You snuck a quick peek at Chloe who was watching the exchange with a frown. The unwelcome feeling you had grew, and you lowered your voice, suddenly worried about offending the blonde detective in some way.

"How will you get back?"

"With the Detective of course, now off you pop, we shouldn't be long."

Lucifer kissed your cheek, shooing you away. You almost sighed at the opportunity and had to stop yourself from practically running from the crime scene.

~

You'd sunk into a chair almost as soon as you entered the precinct, hiding away in Ella's lab. Ella watched you curiously as you lazily spun in the chair, staring at the ceiling.

"Where's Chloe and Lucifer?" She spoke up.

You didn't stop your slow spinning, just shrugged.

"Still at the murder."

"Why are you-"

"Chloe hates me."

Your statement was sudden and unexpected and Ella stared at you a moment.

"No she doesn't."

You stopped spinning, sitting up to look at her.

"Tell that to the holes she burned in the back of my skull, I think the skin is still blistered."

Ella laughed a little, rolling her chair over to sit beside you.

"Maybe you just misunderstood her... glare?"

While you appreciated her attempt to put you at ease, you began to get the feeling Chloe didn't like you much.

"I said hi, introduced myself, well Lucifer introduced me, how did I make a bad impression already?"

Ella gave you a pitying look and patted your back for comfort, in return you smiled back weakly.

"Y/N?"

You sat up looking over your shoulder as Lucifer strolled into the precinct, looking around for you. Chloe followed after him, greeting Dan. You shrunk down in your chair, hoping he didn't see you.

"There you are love... what are you doing down there?"

You had tried to shrink down so far that you were nearly falling out of the chair.

"Stretching?"

Lucifer stared at you a moment, before grabbing your arms and helping you stand.

"You've been acting odd all day, are you feeling alright?"

He placed his hand against your forehead, checking you for a fever. You lightly pushed his hand away, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Yep, just an early morning, must be tired." You gave him a pointed look.

He gave you a sheepish smile, and straightened his tie.

"Yes, well I did apologize for that, didn't I?"

"You woke me up, at six a.m., on my day off."

Ella shook her head, clicking her tongue.

"That's unforgivable." She agreed.

Lucifer opened his mouth to reply, but you beat him to it.

"It really is, I mean the only way to truly forgive someone for that would be if they got me snacks. Right El?"

Ella nodded along in agreement.

"Oh absolutely, the road to forgiveness is paved with food."

Lucifer rolled his eyes at the two of you and let out a rather dramatic sigh.

"I'm almost positive this some form of manipulation." He tsked.

Despite his words he was already walking towards the vending machines.

"I like the powdered doughnuts!" Ella called after him.

The two of you exchanged looks, before laughing quietly to each other.

"Ella did the... oh Y/N, I didn't know you were still here."

Chloe paused in the doorway, giving you a tight smile. You returned the smile with just as much stiffness as she gave to you.

"I'll go grab the results off the printer." Ella spoke up, sensing the tension.

She hurried from the room, leaving you alone with Chloe. The two of you stood in silence for a moment. The tension in the air was almost suffocating, and you attempted to break it with some idle chit-chat.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Lucifer loves working with you." You said politely.

She only nodded, her lack of response only serving to make you feel even more out of place.

"He tells me all about the cases he's been on with you, says what a wonderful homicide detective you are."

"He's not really supposed to talk about those." Chloe said in an even tone.

You gave her a stiff smile, nodding a little.

"Right... sorry..."

Where was Lucifer or even Ella? You just wanted someone to save you from this awkward situation.

"You and Ella seem close, I didn't know you knew each other."

You were thankful she was the one providing the commentary now.

"We knew each other back in Detroit, we lived in the same building. She's actually the one who introduced me to Lucifer."

Chloe looked around for a moment before lowering her voice.

"Do you know about, well you know."

She made a vague motion to her face, and after a moment of confusion you caught on. She was asking if he'd shown you his devil face.

"Oh! Yes, he explained everything to me when we first started dating a few months back."

You didn't recognize the emotion in her eyes, but it unsettled you, made you feel as if you'd done something wrong.

"That fast? He must trust you a lot."

"I guess he does?"

You sounded unsure, wondering what answer she had been hoping for.

"Is he planning on bringing you with him more often now?"

It all suddenly made sense to you, the unwelcome feeling you had, the reason she kept looking at you as if you were an intruder in her own home. You had not only become a part of Lucifer's life, but had in the process, indirectly became a part of hers. She and Lucifer spent most of the time together.

While he assured you that he no longer felt any romantic feelings for the detective, it seemed, despite their promise to keep things professional, she still harbored some feelings for him. Now here you were, invading her work space and drawing away even more of her partner's attention.

She was jealous.

You wanted to say something, attempt to smooth over the complex situation, but Lucifer had chosen that time to show up.

"I've got your bagged food my dear, where is Ms. Lopez?" Lucifer inquired looking around.

"She's getting some papers from the copier." Chloe answered.

Lucifer hummed in acknowledgment, and handed you your snack.

"And what are we up to in here? Having a nice chat?"

"I was just asking if the two of you would be coming here, together, more often." Chloe said.

Her sideways glance towards you was missed by Lucifer.

"If you'd like to, I would be positively thrilled to have you accompany me now and then." Lucifer said.

You cast a quick look in Chloe's direction, she didn't seem to happy about that.

"Actually Lucifer, this is more your pace than mine, besides I don't want to interfere with your work." You put on a smile.

Lucifer's shoulders dropped a little, and he frowned.

"Are you sure?"

You almost gave in when you saw his pout, but the thought of having to put up with this awkwardness daily was enough to strengthen your resolve.

"I'm sure, besides, you seem to have a good routine going here, I wouldn't want to mess with it."

Lucifer didn't seem to agree with your decision, but he didn't argue with it either.

"Very well, I suppose I can't force you to come, can I? How about I treat you to lunch, before I take you home then?"

You relaxed hearing that, and you nodded.

"That I'll gladly agree to."

He held out his arm for you, and you grabbed it, with a smile.

"Marvelous, shall we?"

He turned his attention to Chloe, smiling at her.

"I'll be back in an hour or so, do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine. It was nice to meet you Y/N."

Her smile was forced, and it wasn't hard to read between the lines.

_'It was nice to meet you, but I hope we don't run into each other.'_

You straightened your back a little, giving her a small nod.

"Likewise."

Your answer was short, but you could tell she understood that you were agreeing. The unspoken dislike between the two of you went unnoticed by the handsome devil. Lucifer led you away, pulling you close to his side as you approached the car.

"Well, you and the Detective were looking a little green in there."

You looked at him surprised as he held the door open for you. He implying he'd been aware the jealousy and tension.

"You noticed? You didn't even say anything!"

He chuckled, closing the door as he bent down to give you a kiss.

"You seemed to be handling it on your own."

You crossed your arms as he got into the driver's seat.

"You're the devil." You muttered.

"Yes, I am, haven't we had this talk before?"

He gave you a bright smile when all you gave him was a dry, unamused look.

"Come now, don't pout, I love you."

You rolled your eyes, but that didn't stop the way you felt just a little happier hearing him say that. Hearing him say those three words were all reassurance you needed.


End file.
